Guide To Buying a Gift For Your Personal Sunshine
by TheUnderstatement
Summary: It's Sonny's birthday, and Chad is torn as for what to give her. He eventually must resort to calling a certain blonde Random for help... he didn't realize that buying a gift for your own personal sunshine would have so many stages. Chad/Sonny multichap.
1. The Worst Day Ever

**Hey guys! I apologise for my lack of stories, I'm just super busy with school and HUGE amounts of homework… anyway, here is a super fluffy multi-chapter called "A Guide To Buying a Gift For Your Personal Sunshine". I hope you enjoy it! The first chapter is pathetic, I admit, but it will become awesome. I swear (: Anyway, R&R!

* * *

**

_CPOV_

Today was special. And not just "because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" special. Oh no. I could feel a spark of happiness in the frosty morning air, a feeling of glowing warmth from the top of my head to the tips of my frozen toes. If only I could put a finger on it…

There was no reason for it to be special. In truth, it was totally uncalled for. My day, so far, had sucked. Balls. My car had completely frozen over in the thick December cold, leaving me no choice but to trudge solemnly through the icy snow, my arms wrapped around myself in a pathetic embrace. A hat that had no right to be sitting on my hair has been forced down on my head by my own shivering hands, after a long internal debate as to whether it was worth dying for my dashing locks.

I decided I was too curious to see if this day could get any worse to let myself die of hypothermia.

Through the early morning fog, I could see the cream coloured walls of Condor Studios rise up ahead of me. I began to jog briskly. Maybe once I got inside and defrosted, I could figure out what was bugging me about today.

A warm blast of air hit me as the doors slid open. I let out a breath of relief, and began to head for my dressing room, for once not caring about the heads that turned to stare at my bedraggled state.

So what if I looked like a wreck. You would too if you'd been walking through three feet of snow for a solid hour.

I finally spotted the star-bedridden door on my right, and I quickly pulled it open, instantly flinging myself onto my couch and grabbing the blanket on the right arm of the armchair next to me. I fumbled for the remote with my de-numbing hand, and switched on a rerun of the Falls, turning the volume down low.

When my joints started to loosen again, I decided to grab my calendar (correction – my personalised CDC calendar) to check for any events occurring today. The nagging feeling in the back of my head about the vitality of this freezing day refused to go away, and I had to sort it out so I wouldn't be distracted in filming.

I absentmindedly flicked through the pages, unashamedly checking out the various (smoking) images of your one and only. They were, honestly, pretty awesome.

And that's when it caught my eye. In my own handwriting, two words were scrawled in thick blue ink on the date of December 14th. Two words that might possibly make my day even more challenging and puzzling than it already was…

...

...

Sonny's Birthday.

* * *

**There you have it! I just realised that, in truth, Sonny's birthday is in August (My Two Chads is on YouTube… awesome episode!) but meh. I wrote this first :D Anyway, I swear it will get better, and if you enjoyed this, or are simply to lazy to find any stories elsewhere, check out my other stuff, especially "Sonny With A Chance Of A Road Trip". **

**This chapter is dedicated to XxHeadInTheStarsxX for making me giggle with her every word (: I love you!**

**Also, much thanks to Oreos Are Happiness for editing :D**

**I'll update when I can, I swear :P**

**PEACE OUT, SUCKKASS :D**


	2. Milk It, Quit Staring and SAY SOMETHING

**Wow. I'm terrible :P Seriously, I suck at updates! I've just had soo much work, and I've been ill, and all those pathetic excuses you hear over and over.. :P I'm sorry. But here it is, chapter two, and I hope you all review! At least some of you.. ****–cough- SILENT READERS REVIEW OR I WILL BE FOREVER DISAPPOINTED IN YOU –cough- what? HA. Before you read, may I dedicate this chapter to my beautiful friend S3r3ndipity, who is currently in hospital recovering from some illness. I love her to pieces, and I give her all my blessings for her recovery… go read her stuff and review. She is too amazing :D**

**Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**

_CPOV_

My eyes stayed glued on those two little words scribbled on the paper in front of me for at least a minute. Sonny's birthday? Again? _Already_?

The previous birthday had been horrific enough. I remember well the tight, awkward smile that came onto her face when she had opened her present from me – rather, slipped open the envelope to reveal a small wad of cash.

MONEY. I GAVE SONNY MONEY. Now, I thought back on it in disbelief – how stupid can a guy get? What was she, some charity case?

"Wow", she'd said with an ironic smile, "How thoughtful, Chad."

I'd desperately tried to back myself up, knowing already that my present had been a failure. "I know it's crap, Sonny, it's just that I forgot and-"

I remember that she'd shoved the now empty envelope in my mouth to shut me up. "No, Chad, I'm just kidding. I love it." She'd smiled meekly, and turned and walked back to her studio.

I practically heard her mentally throwing my gift in the garbage, along with my impression on her.

Was it even worth getting her a gift this year? Did I even have the strength to try after that mortifying experience?

I couldn't even make Sonny happy by giving her something – and she was happy with _anything_. I was pathetic. Giving Sonny a gift that she'll love is like taking candy from a baby.

The mom of the theoretical baby must have been a fan or something. This virtual woman must have distracted me by ballooning up my ego. AGAIN.

I sighed in frustration as I closed the calendar and chucked it over my shoulder. I heard it hit something, and a sharp "ouch" come from behind me.

I turned in surprise to see Sonny at the entrance to my dressing room, rubbing her arm from the impact of the calendar I had thrown (accidentally) at her. I must have lobbed it further, and harder, than I thought.

"Oh, hey!" I exclaimed hastily. Man, this was embarrassing. What the hell was I gunna say. That I forgot again? "Sorry, I, um, didn't mean to hit you."

She chuckled. "No worries, Chad. I just came to tell you that there's been several power cuts involving set lighting all over the studios. We all have the day off."

Wait, so I trudged through that winter chunderland for nothing? Great. Just to make my day better.

I decided to break the silence that was undoubtedly about to get _really _awkward. "So, um, happy birthday," I muttered.

Real smooth, Chad.

She grinned. Wait, she was happy? She did smile an awful lot, I suppose. Eh. At least she didn't flee from the room screaming so that I didn't try and feed her money again.

"You remembered?" She said hopefully, a small glint in her eye that only appeared when she was truly happy – it had not been apparent at my gift giving last year.

I milked this. I hadn't exactly _remembered _it, but still. Might as well give her an answer that would make her day (probably not – but a guy can pray, right?)

"Of course! How couldn't I?" As I had hoped for, a big grin grew on her face, the glint in her eye sparkling like diamonds. Those enchanting eyes. Those melting pools of… Back up. And, for all that is holy, QUIT STARING. God, I was so pathetic when it came to her.

Plus, God, explain to me, will you, why joy crept up my veins and warmed my heart when I spotted the light blush grazing her cheek after our small eye lock? What was wrong with me?

I removed my gaze from hers, and grinned wryly. There was then a small silence after this, which was mainly filled by me somehow being distracted by her glittering eyes again… Say something, Chad. **Say something**.

"I have to apologise. I haven't got you a present yet."

…

…

…

WHY IN HELL'S NAME DID I JUST SAY THAT?

This means I'd actually have to get her something. That stupid little "yet". It had to go and make everything worse. Again. How many times had I even said that that day?

She grinned. "No rush. You've got the day off, remember?" I knew she was kidding from the sarcasm thick in her voice, but still. I was stuck fast. There was no way I was getting out of this.

"Yeah. Haha." You call that a laugh? That was like plastic – fake. Manmade. Although I wouldn't call myself a man now. Oh God. That joke was horrible. "Sooo… see you later?" I questioned before I got too caught up in my own mind war to say anything, my voice tight and throaty due to my internal panic attack.

"Sure," she smiled, and left me alone to panic out loud.

But I reined it in. I held my peace. I kept my calm. I knew now what I was going to do today. It would save me from having to actually distract myself from the state of boredom that I would have inevitably slipped into otherwise.

And with that, I grabbed my jacket and - after a second's mental debate - that ghastly hat, and headed back outside into the clumpy, freezing snow.

I was gunna get Sonny a present she'd never forget.

But in a good way, of course.

I hoped…

* * *

**I know! Again! Terrible! This story has a bit of basic plotline to cover before it gets more interesting and amusing and whatnot. I hope you R&R anyway, but I wouldn't really expect you to. This sucked. Balls :P Anyway, I will update WHEN I CAN, which might not be anytime soon (work, work and more work. Blergh) but.. Yeah. Soon, I hope :D Hope you enjoyed it, PM if you want to chat! Thanks to the wonderful Oreos Are Happiness for editing! PEACE OUT, SUUUCCKKKASS :D**


End file.
